The present disclosure relates to a motor-driven appliance.
A motor-driven appliance, such as a rechargeable driver and a rechargeable mower, that operates with a battery as a power source generally comprises a control circuit that controls a drive source (for example, a motor) of a tool and a power supply circuit that generates a control voltage for operating the control circuit on the basis of power of the battery.
As a motor-driven appliance configured as above, an electric power tool is known that is provided, for the purposes of reducing power consumption, with a power-saving function of cutting off the control voltage to the control circuit when a given period of time elapses after operation of the drive source has been stopped (see, for example, JP4563259). When a trigger switch is turned on after the control voltage has been cut off, supply of the control voltage to the control circuit is resumed.
According to an electric power tool described in JP4563259, it is possible to reduce power consumed by the control circuit, because the voltage supply to the control circuit is cut off to thereby completely stop operation of the control circuit when the given period of time elapses after the operation of the drive source has been stopped.